joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Finn the Human (Composite Edition/Mildly Wanked)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Finn Mertens Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: 16 currently Classification: Currently Human (He was once a butterfly, a blog creature and a Catalyst Comet in his past lives) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in hand to hand combat, Expert Swordsman and shown to be proficient in other weapons as well, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Perception Manipulation (Overpowered The Lich's mind manipulation and perception altering powers. Was unaffected by the Fright Kings brainwashing magic. Through sheer willpower, he managed to resist Goliad's mind control, which was powerful enough to theoretically affect the entire Candy Kingdom), Absorption (Resisted being absorbed by Elemental Slime Princess) and Electricity Manipulation (Post-Huntress Wizard, Finn gained immunity to most, if not all, natural forms of electricity),His hair is also better than yours Ice Generation, Invisibility, Magic (Dust Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Limited Telepathy and Emotion Reading, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Teleportation and Flight), Can kill spirits and abstract beings with The Grass Sword (Killed the Fear Feaster, who was the embodiment of his fear of the ocean), Limited Higher-Dimensional Manipulation with prep (Created a machine which generated a 4-dimensional black hole when using the Smart Glasses), Existence Erasure with The Maid. With his Imagination, Finn has access to: Reality Warping (The Multiverse itself is made up of the perception of all living things, and they can manipule reality as they see fit due to that, though Finn's control of his powers is quite limited), Creation, Mind Manipulation (Created an "Imagination Machine", which could turn off, amplify and lower someone's imagination), Probability Manipulation, Teleportation (Teleported to his "Imagination Zone" after he started using his imagination), Biological Manipulation (Turned both of Bellamy Bug's arms into an octopus tentacle and a robotic arm, respectively), Life Manipulation (Created a group of penguins out of nothing), Telekinesis (Created an "electro-emotional telekinetic prosthesis" to briefly replace his lost arm) and Astral Projection Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Defeated Orgalorg, who existed before Time, Space and Nothingness itself, and was able to cut off the Lich's arm; Destroyed a 4-dimensional black hole with his - now 4-dimensional - Golden Sword. Created the entire Pillow World by dreaming, and destroyed it after waking up), likely Multiverse level+ (Due to having predated Time, Space and even Nothingness itself, it is likely that Primordial Monsters like Orgalorg and The Lich have existed before the Multiverse itself, which has been stated to be infinite. Slighty injured Hunson Abadeer, who damaged scorched The Enchiridion) Speed: At least Infinite, likely Immeasurable (Can move in the Time Room, which exist outside of time and is implied to be a higher-dimension. Kept pace with Orgalorg, who predated space, time and nothingness itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely Immeasurable (Could wield his Golden Sword after it was turned into a 4-dimensional object) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multiverse level+ (Injured Primordial Monsters such as Orgalorg and The Lich, with both of them having predated Time, Space, Nothingness and possibly The Multiverse itself; Destroyed a 4-dimensional black hole that he described as being beyond space and time) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ (Survived the destruction of a 4-dimensional black hole; Should be far superior to his Farmworld Self, who endured a casual attack from the Grass Sword, which could gravely injure Primordial Monsters) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Extended Melee Range with swords, Several meters with crossbows and magic. Planetary with the Ice Crown. Universal+ via hax (Created the Pillow World by dreaming). Multiversal+ with The Enchiridion (Can create portals to "all" dimensions, but requires prep time and is not combat applicable). Unknown via Cosmic Mind Manipulation Intelligence: Above Average. Supergenius with The Smart Glasses Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Composite Edition Category:Assumption Edition Category:EXTREME ASSUMPTION EDITION Category:??? edition Category:Blonde Category:Best hair evah Category:.............? Category:Not Wanked Edition Category:Good Characters Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Tier 2